La punition II
by violetsuki
Summary: Au cours d'un conseil de guerre, Alex a la tête ailleurs.


**Title : **La punition

* * *

**Pairing : **Alex/Phai

**Disclaimer :** Seulement mon imagination. Ce n'est jamais arrivé

**Rating :** T

**Summary : **Au cours d'un conseil de guerre Alexandre a la tête ailleurs.

* * *

LA PUNITION II

* * *

Il était une fois dans le monde merveilleux d'Alexandre le Grand, durant un conseil de guerre dans la tente du roi :

- Alexandre tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ! Comment peux-tu croire ses… ses… inepties ? En pointant du doigt Parmenion.

Dieux tout puissants, lorsqu'il est en colère il est si beau, et ses yeux prennent une telle intensité.

- Inepties ! — dit Parmenion — Ce ne sont pas des inepties, ce sont des faits. Fais donc face à te responsabilités Hephaistion. C'est trop facile de toujours te cacher derrière Alexandre.

Et regardez-moi son chiton, il a encore grandi, laissant apparaitre le haut des cuisses presque ses fesses. Hum ! J'aimerai pouvoir toucher la peau juste à cet endroit. Je dois toucher sa peau.

- Comment oses-tu dire de tels insanités ? Jamais, je…

- Silence vous deux ! ça suffit ! crie Alexandre, puis plus calmement il ajoute :

- Parmenion a raison cela mérite une punition.

Hephaistion est surpris par ses paroles et voyant l'air satisfait de Parmenion, il essaie d'argumenter :

- Mais Alexandre…

Avec un geste de la main, le roi écarte toute protestation.

- Oserais-tu me désobéir ? Va dans mes appartements privés maintenant, nous avons à parler.

Avec un ton glacial et tentant de retenir sa colère, il répond :

Comme mon roi le désire

Il quitte la pièce vers la partie privée de la tente sans un seul regard pour les autres Généraux at officiers présents. Suivi bientôt par Alexandre, Hephaistion se tourne vers son roi et lui dit d'un air contrarié :

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu acceptes ses absurdités.

En disant cela, il suit Alexandre à son bureau.

- Alexandre, tu m'écoutes ? Je n'ai jamais…

Mais avant qu'il ait le temps de poursuivre son plaidoyer. Alexandre le plaque contre le bureau et commence à l'embrasser. Hephaistion sent ses mains sur lui et sans savoir comment, il se retrouve avec le haut de son chiton glissant sur ses hanches. Il stoppe Alexandre.

- Alexandre, es-tu fou ? QU'est ce que tu fais ? Nous ne pouvons pas faire « ça » maintenant. Ils sont dans la pièce à côté. Et je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour « ça ».

- Sais-tu combien tu es sexy et désirable quand tu es contrarié. dit Alex en embrassant son fouet ses épaules avec chaque mot comme s'il ne l'écoutait pas. Devant son attitude, Hephaistion lève les yeux au ciel.

- Alex écoute moi une seconde s'il te plaît et arrête de te comporter comme un enfant capricieux.

Il essaie de garder son calme et d'échapper aux mains qui semblent se perdre sur ses cuisses avec insistance. Alexandre lève la tête.

- Comment cela ? Chercherai-tu à échapper à ta punition ? Dit-il tandis qu'un grand sourire éclaire son visage.

- Oh ! Non, non, non ! Tu n'es pas sérieux ?

- Que crois-tu que j'ai à l'esprit depuis que tu es entré ? Parmenion m'a donné la parfaite excuse. Merci à lui.

- Tu… Tu…

Hephaistion bégaie d'irritation, incapable de trouver l'exacte expression de ses sentiment à ce moment.

- Tu es magnifique, complète Alexandre avec un sourire.

- Tu es idiot !

- Merci ! rit Alexandre. Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas ça. J'ai vu ta façon de faire.

- Je te demande pardon ?! demande Hephaistion complètement confus.

- Oh, ne joue pas l'innocent. Depuis que tu es entré dans cette tente j'ai remarqué ta façon de bouger, cherchant à me séduire.

- Quoi ! Es-tu cinglé ?

- Cinglé ? Et toi portant un chiton si court que l'on peut presque voir tes fesses, c'est juste mon imagination, peut-être !

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ! Tu sais très bien que je n'en ai pas d'autre. J'ai ruiné mes autres chitons à l'entrainement et dans les batailles. Sans compter le dernier que TU as détruit la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour, impatient comme tu es. Tu es injuste !

- Donc si je comprend bien : Si j'arrache ce chiton de ton corps si exquis sans égard pris par la passion, tu seras obligé d'aller nu ? Dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Alexandre ! Menace Hephaistion jettant un regard réprobateur à Alexandre.

- OK ! OK ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais prendre soins de ton sexy chiton. Dit Alexandre en commençant à délasser la ceinture d'Hephaistion.

- Non ! Crie-t-il

D'une voix plus sourde il ajoute :

- Qu'imagines-tu que tu vas faire ? Je ne veux pas entrer dans ton jeu. Dit-il en échappant au mains d'Alexandre. Il fait quelques pas loin d'Alexandre essayant dans le même temps de se rhabiller.

A peine s'éloigne-t-il qu'Alexandre le rattrape déjà et le pousse vers le lit.

- NON ! S'il te plaît, Alexandre ! ARRETE ça !

xxx

De l'autre côté, dans la salle du conseil, Parmenion et les autres Généraux attendent patiemment qu'Alexandre et Hephaistion reviennent.

- Que pensez-vous qu'il fasse ? demande Antigone.

Perdiccas qui a l'oreille contre le mur de séparation entre les deux pièces explique :

- Ils parlent… Hephaistion semble argumenter… Il semble qu'il ne soit pas d'accord avec Alexandre.

- A propos de quoi parle-t-il ? demande Parmenion.

- J'ai des difficultés à bien entendre. Le son est étouffé et ils parlent doucement.

- Je ne comprend pas de quoi vous vous inquiétez. — dit Cratère jaloux et envieux —Je suis sure qu'Hephaistion réussira à manipuler Alexandre pour échapper à sa punition. Il a toujours su comment gagner les faveurs de son roi.

- Jaloux Cratère ? le provoque Cleitos avec un sourire.

- Jaloux ! Moi ! De ce gamin capricieux ! Certainement pas ! — Il grogne avec colère — Je préfère ma place plutôt que la sienne.

- Et je suis sure qu'en ce moment, Hephaistion préfère sa place plutôt que la notre. dit Cleitos en riant.

Tous les autres Généraux se tournent vers Cleitos interrogateur.

- Oh ! Allez ! Vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pourquoi Alexandre veut punir Hephaistion d'après vous ? Avez-vous son chiton ? On peut presque voir ses fesses. Depuis le commencement du conseil, Alexandre n'a d'yeux que pour ses cuisses et ses fesses. Ecoutant à peine vos arguments.

- Tu sembles toi aussi vraiment intéressé par le sujet à ce qu'il semble. Aurais-tu le béguin pour Hephaistion ? Se moque Cratère.

- Je suis suffisamment un homme pour apprécier la beauté là ou elle se trouve. Et ne me dites pas qu'aucun de vous n'as jamais rêvé, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, de se retrouver entre les cuisses d'Hephaistion, le baisant sauvagement. Non ? dit-il avec provocation.

Aucun des Géneraux ne répond et la plupart d'entre eux essaie d'échapper au regard sarcastique de Cleitos. A ce moment, Ils entendent Hephaistion crier : « NON ».

- Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse ce que ton esprit pervers a en tête, Cleitos. Dit Parmenion presque satisfait.

Cleitos rit avec condescence, gardant pour lui ses pensées.

Puis ils entendent clairement encore Hephaistion crier : « NON !… ARRETE ça ! »

- Peut-être que nous devrions intervenir ? Et s'il blessait Hephaistion ou pire encore ? Perdiccas demande avec inquiétude.

- Si vous voulez connaitre mon opinion, le pire serait de prendre part à cela. dit Cleitos.

xxx

Dans la chambre d'Alexandre, ce dernier a, en dépit de la résistance d'Hephaistion, totalement dénuder celui-ci. Et il commence à faire de même pour lui. Pour dire la vérité, il aime lorsque son bel Hephaistion lui résiste. Il trouve cela plutôt excitant. Et lorsqu'il soumet son amant, le goût de la victoire n'en est que meilleur.

Il l'observe d'un regard prédateur, essayant de garder sous lui le corps de Phai.

- Alex laisse moi ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je ne veux pas faire « ça » avec eux de l'autre côté.

- Mais ne penses-tu pas au contraire que cela rend la chose plus excitante encore de savoir qu'ils sont là de l'autre côté nous écoutant, capable d'entrer à n'importe quel moment. Nous surprenant moi entre tes jambes mon sexe enfoui profondément dans ton corps te prenant sans aucune retenue. Dit Alexandre accompagnant chaque mot d'un baiser sur la peau tendre d'Hephaistion.

Hephaistion rougit en l'écoutant, des frissons parcourant sa peau. Des images érotiques mélangeant peur et désir traverse son esprit. Il gémit sous l'assault répété de la bouche d'Alexandre. Malgré clea il essaie de garder la tête froide. Il stoppe Alexandre en posant sa mains sur sa bouche mais ce dernier commence à le lécher et mordiller ses doigts. Phai lève les yeux au ciel avec irritation. Il pousse de toutes ses forces sur les épaules d'Alexandre, réussissant à se libérer.

- NON ! Alexandre je ne veux pas faire « ça » maintenant. Je ne suis plus un adolescent. Arrête ce comportement enfantin. dit-il en se levant.

Alexandre prétendant le laisser faire répond :

- Ce comportement enfantin ? Donc je suis infantile et puéril maintenant. Faisant semblant d'être blessé par ses paroles.

- Je n'ai pas dit cela mais parfois tu me traites comme si j'étais ton jouet.

- Comment peux tu dire cela ? Tu es mon compagnon de jeu.

- Vraiment ! Et bien ton compagnon de jeu ne veux pas jouer.

- Mais je veux jouer. Alexandre répond entêté et presque boudant.

- Et bien ! Trouve un autre partenaire ! Puis-je suggérer le vieux Parmenion. dit-il d'un air innocent.

- Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle, vraiment ! — Alexandre répond d'un air mécontent — Qui est puéril maintenant ?

Hephaistion qui essaie de se rhabiller encore une fois, en voyant l'expression dégouté d'Alexandre, s'arrête et rit sans retenue.

- Comment Alexandre ! N'aimes-tu pas son irrésistible barbe, ses lèvres si affriolantes et son corps ferme et musclé si excitant. Dit Phai en se moquant d'Alexandre.

- Par Apollon ! Comment oses-tu te moquer de ton Roi comme cela et me suggérer une… une… chose aussi dégoutante ? Cette idée stupide à elle seule mérite une punition.

Hephaistion ne peux s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. En voyant cela, Alexandre prétendant être vexé laisse sortir un cri de guerre et commence à pourchasser un Phai hilare à travers toute la pièce. Essayant de s'échapper, Hephaistion bouscule un fauteuil et fait tomber tous les objets sur son passage. Mais finalement Alex sautant par dessus le lit lui coup le passage et l'attrape par le bras avec un cri de victoire. Riant comme deux enfants, Alexandre porte sur son épaule Phai nu comme un vers et l'emporte vers le lit.

Alexandre jette Phai sur la couche.

- Oh vraiment ! Ainsi tu aimes te moquer de ton Roi — dit-il en plaquant Phai à plat ventre sur le lit. — Je pense qu'une punition est à l'ordre du jour.

Et il commence à fesser Hephaisiton.

- AIE ! NON ! NON PAS ça ! S'il te plaît Alexandre. Je te demande pardon.

- Ainsi donc tu te soumets ?

- Oui Alexandre, je me soumets. dit-il d'un ton empli de douceur.

- Et tu es prêt à obéir à ton Roi dans tous ses… désirs ? Dit-il en embrassant tendrement l'épaule d'Hephaistion.

Ce dernier se retournant vers son Roi, s'assoie et enroule sa main derrière le cou d'Alexandre.

- Oui, Ce serait un plaisir de travailler sous vos ordres, Mon Roi. dit-il d'un ton suggestif en souriant.

Puis attirant vers lui le visage de son Roi, il embrasse Alex sur les lèvres…

xxx

Pendant ce temps dans l'autre pièce.

- Puuffff ! Qu'est-ce qui leur prend tant de temps ? — dit Cratère avec impatience — C'est agaçant d'attendre ainsi. Et j'ai un rendez-vous.

- Un rendez-vous ! Avec une femme ? demande Cleitos.

- Oui une femme ! Cela te pose un problème ? répond Cratère sur un ton défensif.

- Elle doit être désespérée ou aveugle pour supporter ton horrible tête. Rit Cleitos.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Très drôle ! Dit Cratère vexé.

- En attendant nous pourrions jouer aux dés. J'en ai sur moi. Offre Antigone le borgne.

- Pourquoi pas ! S'il font ce que je crois qu'ils font, nous avons le temps. Dit Cleitos.

- Oh ! Pour l'amour des Dieux, Cleitos ! Tu est vraiment un obsédé sexuel. Ils ont passé l'âge d'avoir ce comportement d'adolescent. dit Parmenion avec conviction.

- Tu veux parier ? Tu sembles si sur de toi. dit amusé Cleitos.

- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Tu es fatiguant !

- Allez Parmenion ! Soit un homme et accepte le pari ! Pour une fois ! Non ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Si je gagne tu arrêtes de parler de sexe jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Dit Parmenion.

- C'est d'accord. Et si je gagne tu me donnes ce jeune et joli esclave que tu as pris à Dascylium. D'accord ?

- D'accord. Pari tenu. Et disant cela Parmenion tend sa main pour sceller le pari.

Prenant sa main, Cleitos confirme :

- Pari tenu. Bien ! Jouons ! Vas-y Antigone ! Lance les dés.

A ce moment, il entende dans l'autre pièce, Alexandre crier et des bruits de chute.

- Etes-vous sure que l'on ne devrait pas intervenir ? — dit Perdiccas d'un ton inquiet — Et si Alexandre…

- Par tous les dieux Perdiccas ! Arrête de te comporter comme un vielle femme superstitieuse et inquiète avec tes « SI » ! Je vais finir par croire que tu es amoureux d'Hephaistion. Le coupe Cleitos.

- Certainement pas ! — dénie Perdiccas — C'est seulement un ami et je m'inquiète pour lui.

- Bien sur ! Seulement des amis ! dit sarcastique Cleitos.

- Oh ! Arrête avec tes perpétuels allusions ! Parmenion a raison, tu es obsédé. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et l'amitié vrai existe.

- Oh ! Tu peux dénier tant que tu veux. Je sais ce que je vois. Peut-être que je suis obsédé par le sexe mais toi, tu l'es aussi… par Hephaistion.

- Arrête donc de boire autant Cleitos, cela finit par te donner des hallucinations. Répond Perdiccas avec un certain mépris.

- Merveilleuse idée par le fait Perdiccas !

Se tournant vers un serviteur présent, Cleitos ordonne :

- Apporte du vin !

- Soit sérieux Cleitos ! Nous avons un conseil de guerre à tenir. Dit Parmenion.

- Quoi ! J'ai soif, vieil homme.

- Tu as toujours soif ! répond Cratère.

- Oh ! Par ce que ce n'est pas ton cas peut-être ? — le met au défi Cleitos — et dites-moi comment pourrions nous tenir un conseil sans Alexandre…

xxx

Et pendant que Cleitos continue avec ses provocations, dans l'autre pièce…

- Alexandre ? dit Hephaistion pantelant tandis que Alexandre caresse ses cuisses et embrasse le bas de son ventre.

- Oui mon amour.

- Te rappelles-tu de notre première fois ?

Alexandre lève la tête.

- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? Tu étais si effrayé et innocent… Tellement que je t'ai demandé si tu avais confiance en moi.

- Oui je me souviens. Je me sentais si tendu que j'étais incapable de répondre. J'ai juste hoché la tête.

- Oui — Alexandre qui s'était assis se penche vers ses lèvres et dit — Et je t'ai embrassé comme cela.

Il emporte Hephaistion dans un long et profond baiser empli de tendresse. Quittant à regret ses lèvres, il ajoute :

- Tu t'es ensuite abandonné à mon désir. Je me souviens de tes yeux si confiants assombris par la passion. Tu étais si beau à ce moment. Tes lèvres si douce entrouverte et gonflée par mon impétuosité. Ton cœur battait si fort que je pouvais le sentir contre ma peau. Et la première fois que je t'ai pris, C'était… C'était comme si enfin j'avais trouvé mon paradis, ma vrai place en ce monde.

Ecoutant Alex, Hephaistion ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

- Je me souviens aussi. Sentant tes mains sur moi, la confusion et le plaisir que tu me donnais. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que l'amour puisse être si puissant, si fort. Et la première fois que je me suis donné à toi c'était comme j'étais là ou je devais être. Toutes mes peurs disparurent et je sus quel était mon destin.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. J'ai su à cet instant que mon destin était de rester avec toi, à tes côtés envers et contre tout, jusqu'à la fin. Je t'aime Alexandre. Je t'aime tellement que je pourrais mourir pour toi. Dit Hephaistion les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses mon amour — en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres — Si je devais te perdre, je sais que je n'y survivrai pas. Sans toi, plus rien n'a de sens. Tu es mon Patrocle.

- Et tu es mon Achille. Murmure Hephaistion.

Alexandre se penche pour embrasser doucement son amant comme s'il était aussi fragile qu'une porcelaine, ému par sa déclaration… Comme la première fois, ils font l'amour doucement, le besoin de se rassurer l'un l'autre, de renforcer ce lien qui les unit. Alexandre regarde son amour tout le temps lorsqu'il le prend, voulant voir l'exact moment ou celui-ci atteint son orgasme. Et puis Il se perd profondément dans le corps de son amant avant de s'écrouler épuisé sur Hephaistion.

Après un moment.

- Alex…

- Oui amour.

- Bouge ! Tu es lourd.

- Hum ! Hum !

- S'il te plait Alex ! Je ne peux pas respirer et tu es toujours en moi.

Alexandre rit doucement.

- Quoi ? Il n'y a rien de drôle !

- La chose amusante — dit Alexandre en se redressant et se retirant doucement du corps de son amant — c'est que tu m'as dit la même chose la première fois.

- Vraiment ? Je ne me souviens pas.

- Oui, vraiment. Je me souviens. Tu n'étais pas encore très à l'aise avec moi à cette époque. Si timide, rougissant pour un rien.

- J'ai changé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui

- Donc si je te rappelle comment je t'ai pris la seconde fois tu ne rougiras pas ? Ou mieux, je vais te montrer. Dit-il en embrassant tendrement la poitrine d'Hephaistion.

- Quoi ?! Non, Alexandre soit raisonnable. Les autres généraux nous attendent. Nous devons nous lever et…

Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase Alexandre l'embrasse. Non pas un baiser innocent ! Non. Un baiser empli de passion, exigeant et possessif. Hephaistion gémit bruyamment sentant les mains puissantes d'Alexandre parcourant son corps. Entre ses jambes Alexandre caresse sans pudeur le sexe de son amant, qui ondule sous lui espérant plus encore. Puis brisant le baiser et stoppant ses caresses, Alexandre soulève les hanches d'Hephaistion et sans attendre le prend d'une seule et puissante poussée, s'enfouissant profondément en lui. Se mouvant en lui comme si c'était le dernier jour de leurs vies. Hephaistion à cette rude intrusion, ne peut s'empêcher de crier de surprise. Restant bouche ouverte entre plaisir et douleur. Cherchant à garder un semblant de contrôle, Il s'accroche désespérément aux épaules de son partenaire si fort, pour finalement s'abandonner à la passion d'Alexandre.

Plus tard…

Alexandre regarde Hephaistion tombé d'épuisement dans les bras de Morphée ; ses joues encore rougies par la passion, les yeux clos, ses cheveux éparpillées en désordre. S'allongeant pour oser un baiser léger sur sa joue, il murmure avec un sourire :

- Finalement, je suis capable de te faire rougir mon amour encore et toujours.

Avant de se lever et de s'habiller, il reste un instant à observer Hephaistion. Il ne laissera jamais quiconque voir son amant ainsi : son corps abandonné, épuisé, comme une offrande aux Dieux. Seulement lui peut voir cela. Son cadeau. Son trésor. Parfois, il n'a pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressent pour son ami. Les mots ne sont pas assez. Son cœur est si plein de lui. Comment dire la peine, la joie, l'urgence de crier en le voyant ? Comme si un tsunami d'émotions l'emportait chaque fois qu'il le voit. Si douloureux et dans le même temps si plein de joie et d'extase.

Puis couvrant tendrement d'une drap le corps de son amant, penchant sa tête sur le côté, il caresse doucement les mèches de ses cheveux murmurant dans un soupir :

- Je t'aime.

xxx

Dans l'autre pièce…

Les hommes autour de la table, attendant les deux amants, jouent aux dés. Riant de temps à autre de quelques plaisanteries. Quand soudain, il entendent dans la chambre attenante un cri tourné en gémissement de plaisir.

- Oh Dieux ! Ne me dites pas qu'ils remettent « ça » ! Dit Perdiccas avec un soupir d'exaspération.

- Jaloux Perdiccas ? se moque Cleitos.

- Oh la ferme Cleitos ! Répond Perdiccas.

- Mon cher Parmenion n'oublie surtout pas de m'envoyer ton joli esclave cette nuit, je promets que je prendrai grand soin de lui avec immensément de plaisir.

- Au fait, pourquoi veux-tu celui-là plutôt qu'un autre ? Qu'est qu'il a de si particulier ? Demande Antigone.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu ? demande Cleitos.

- Non

- Je suis sure que notre cher vieux Général t'expliquera mes raisons.

- Oh ! Laisse tomber Cleitos ! grogne Parmenion de déplaisir.

- Donc comme notre compagnon ici présent n'est pas disposé à te répondre, je vais le faire. Ce petit animal domestique ressemble à si méprendre à Hephaistion.

- Vraiment ? dit perdiccas avec étonnement et beaucoup d'intérêt.

Prenant Perdiccas par les épaules, Cleitos se penche vers lui et dit :

- Il semble que tu ne sois pas le seul à fantasmer sur Hephaistion, ce vieux pervert aussi.

Voyant Parmenion hausser les épaules, Cleitos se met à rire.

Perdiccas espérant plus de détail insiste :

- Donc tu disais qu'il ressemble…

- Mon cher, dans une pièce avec une lumière tamisée et portant les vêtements qu'Hephaistion affectionne, je peux t'assurer que l'on croirai que c'est lui.

- Vraiment intéressant… Puis-je te demander si un jour tu accepterais de… me le prêter juste pour une nuit. Si tu acceptes en compensation tu pourras me demander ce que tu veux.

- Mon cher, nous avons un accord — dit Cleitos — Et toi Parmenion ? Si tu veux ce serait un plaisir pour moi de te faire cette faveur.

Mais le vieux Général n'a pas le temps de répondre, à ce moment Alexandre entre dans la pièce du conseil.

- Désolé pour le retard, nous avions beaucoup à discuter avec Hephaistion.

- Bien sur ! — dit sarcastique, Cleitos — J'espère que tu n'a pas été trop… rude avec lui en le punissnant.

Alexandre hausse un sourcil et dit :

- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, il gère « ça » très bien.

- Au fait où est-il ? Demande Perdiccas.

- Je lui ai demandé de travailler sur un dossier urgent.

- Oh ! Vraiment ! Comme c'est accommodant ! dit Cleitos avec ironie

Alexandre le regarde interrogateur.

- Quelque chose à ajouter Cleitos ?

- Absolument pas. dit-il en souriant

- Bien ! Donc où en étions nous avant…

- La punition ? coupe Cleitos.

- … cette interruption. Complète Alexandre en fronçant les sourcils comme un avertissement à Cleitos.

- Comme je le disais Alexandre… Continue Parmenion.

Alexandre essaie de se concentrer sur les mots de Parmenion mais ses pensées ne sont pas là. Elles s'envolent dans l'autre pièce, auprès d'Hephaistion. Au souvenir de ce qu'il vient de se passer, il sourit. Il aurait voulu rester auprès de lui, s'allonger à ses côtés, le gardant dans ses bras tandis qu'il le regarderait dormir. Il aimerait lui offrir un cadeau que son amant ne pourrait refuser. Puis pensant à son chiton, il sait qu'il a trouvé le cadeau idéal qui aura l'accord d'Hephaistion. Mais quelle couleur choisir ? Rouge ? Cette couleur rehausse son teint et lui va à merveille. Ou bien bleu ? Oui c'est cela, un bleu azur cela fera ressortir la couleur de ses yeux que j'aime tant. Bleu donc.

- … Tu es d'accord, Alexandre ?

- Oui absolument Parmenion, C'est parfait ! répond Alexandre l'esprit ailleurs.


End file.
